rachellevegas_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200215-history
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 is the first installment of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race'', a reality game show based on the main American series, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The show premiered for an hour and thirty minutes on April 25, 2008 at 7:30 p.m. ET/PT on RLV Broadcasting Network, with a two-hour season finale on July 11, 2008. Lifelong friends Carol Donally & Josh Allen were the winners of this Race. Production 'Development and filming' , a cataract of the iconic Niagara Falls, was the first sight shown in the first season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] The inaugural season was aired during the 2008 spring-summer television season. The Canadian-round route that began in Niagara Falls, Ontario and finished in Iqaluit, Nunavut spanned over 30,000 miles (48,000 km) of travel through eight countries including Chile, Venezuela, France, Germany, Turkey, India, and the state of Alaska in the non-contiguous United States. A week before the season premiere, host and executive producer Rachel Vega disclosed a "six Roadblocks limit" rule on a Zap2it article which annoyed much of the Race fan base deeming the limit as an unfair disadvantage should a racer reach the maximum amount of Roadblocks he or she could perform and force the other teammate to complete the following Roadblock(s). In a response, Vega explained all the Roadblocks are "doable for every racer" and are "designed so teams could use strategy to overcome the limit". However, doubts from viewers resurfaced after the second and third episodes had aired describing the Roadblock challenges in both episodes as "uncontrollable". Entertainment journalist Cody O'Franta stated, "racers were at a loss without proper guidance in the herding task and were also unable to overcome the turtle's natural thoughts in the following episode". The Roadblock in the second leg was particularly scrutinized by animal rights activists as media analysts and publicists voiced their disgust for Vega and the Roadblock highlighting the entertainment use of distressed animals, and the physical and psychological damage contestants and crew had imposed on the calves. Aggravated by both Roadblock controversies, viewers bombarded threats toward RLV Network from calling Vega a "hypocrite" to demanding change in crew casting. On May 13, 2008, Vega responded to the issues on Facebook and Twitter, also revealing cut ties between the race route planners. Despite these controversies, the show was ultimately renewed for a second season on June 29, 2008. Team introductions were filmed as racers exited a transit bus on Niagara Parkway. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until December 12, 2007. With an overwhelming amount of auditions received, casting directors trickled the pool to sixteen teams, all of which were invited for a producer interview. After the meetings, eleven teams were chosen to compete in the first season. The cast includes professional surfing twin brothers C.J. and Damien Hobgood, QVC shopping consultants Jen Brehman and Erin Strathatch, former Miss Teen Newfoundland and Labrador Maggie Roose, and Canadian actor Will Carter. Miss Venezuela 2007 Dayana Mendoza made an appearance in the third Leg, and Iditarod champions Jeff King and Lance Mackey made an appearance in the ninth Leg, all of whom served as clue givers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *''Italicized'' results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode Leg. *A brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; brown ⊂ indicates the team who received it. Notes: # Betty & Donny failed to complete either of the Detour tasks and opted to take a 6-hour penalty for not completing a Detour. Already in last place, the penalty was not issued and Rachel Vega arrived on site to eliminate them. # Rob & Vince, Carol & Josh, Jen & Erin, Andy & Lauren and Yasmin & Relina initially arrived in 1st, 4th, 7th, 8th and 9th respectively, but they each received a 2-hour penalty for distressing/injuring a calf during the Roadblock. Since all the other teams checked in before their time elapsed and it was a non-elimination Leg, the penalties were applied to their departure times in Leg 3. # Carol & Josh and Jen & Erin initially arrived at the Pit Stop in 5th and 7th, but they elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock. Seven teams checked in during Carol & Josh's penalty, dropping them to 9th. Three teams checked in (including Carol & Josh) during Jen & Erin's penalty, dropping them to last to become eliminated. # Will & Kim initially arrived 2nd, but received a 30-minute penalty for speeding. Four teams checked in during their penalty, dropping them to 6th. # Nathan & Rachel initially arrived 4th, but received a 30-minute penalty for not completing the Roadblock correctly by Nathan touching the ice cream cones with his hands. Two teams checked in during their penalty, dropping them to last. However, they were informed it was a non-elimination Leg and the remaining time would be applied to their departure time in Leg 8. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"Make It 'Til You Break It! You Can Put It Back Together" - Rob #"Don't Traumatize Him!" - Lauren #"I Wonder How Such Beauty Is Even Possible" - Ashley #"Dragging Them Down with the Rest of Us" - Andy #"Nothing Gets Looser than This" - Carol #"Are We the Outcasts Already?!" -'' Rob'' #"You Should Know You Are Delusional" - Kim #"Don't Burn the Building Down!" - Jack #"Mush Doggies, Mush!" - Rachel #"Bit Them Back in the Bum" - Carol #"Do I Look Too Casual to Deliver a Winner's Speech?" - Josh Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Air Canada and Expedia. * Leg 1 - A trip for two to Oahu, Hawaii * Leg 2 - A trip for two to the Bahamas * Leg 3 - Two ten-speed mountain bikes * Leg 4 - US$2,500 each * Leg 5 - A trip for two to Munich during Oktoberfest * Leg 6 '''- A foldable canoe * '''Leg 7 - A trip for two to Cozumel, Mexico * Leg 8 '''- Two Dell Studio laptops * '''Leg 9 - A ski trip for two to Anchorage, Alaska * Leg 10 - A pair of personalized 2009 Mercedes-Benz R-Class BlueTecs * Leg 11 - US$750,000 Elimination Station After elimination, the first five teams eliminated were sequestered at a villa in Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles, California, United States to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. *After Leg 1, Betty & Donny were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa. Expressing their shame about not finishing the Detour, they pondered what the rest of the Leg would have shown. Over an epiphany, they learned to take every moment they raced for granted and be grateful for the opportunity *'Leg 2' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. Betty and Donny were shown jogging around the backyard. Afterward, they ate breakfast and discussed who would join them next; Betty predicted Yasmin & Relina or Andy & Lauren and Donny guessed the latter. Later that evening, they decorated a birthday card to send to Donny's grandson and a get-well-soon card to Betty's brother. *After Leg 3, Jen & Erin were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. Betty and Donny were relieved they were not lonely anymore, but empathized with Jen and Erin after finding out their Roadblock subject remained uncooperative. Jen and Erin jocosely revealed their bias against sea turtles, but boasted how proud they were for racing as hard as they could. The next morning, the two teams went shopping at a flea market. Jen showed Betty and Donny how to find bargains while Erin found jewelry left and right that should be worth more than the vendors sell. They later reunited after making purchases. *After Leg 4, Yasmin & Relina were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. Yasmin discussed her fatal mistake of stuffing her travel bag beneath the carriage driver seat instead of placing it on her lap. Relina urged her mother to cheer up and blamed the elimination upon her own struggles navigating through France. In the evening, Yasmin and Relina played "Would You Rather" with the two teams. Later in the day, Jen gave manicures and pedicures to the eliminated female racers, and Donny permitted Jen and Relina to beautify his fingernails. During dinner, they predicted Italy being visited, and either Andy & Lauren or Nathan & Rachel would be eliminated next. *After Leg 5, Andy & Lauren were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. They were greeted with hugs from the previously eliminated racers and in exchange gave everyone chocolates they had bought in Munich. A choreographer was invited to the villa and taught teams hip-hop dance. To everyone's surprise, Betty & Donny performed spectacularly and left Andy questioning whether they are professional hip-hop dancers. Afterward, teams played water polo in the pool, and Andy and Lauren shared their personal accomplishments while on the race. *After Leg 6, CJ & Damien were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. Their arrival shocked the four eliminated teams. They talked about their disdain for Jack & Allison using the U-Turn on them having helped the father-daughter team in Germany. Yasmin commented on the situation as pure jealousy of an underdog team. Betty, Donny and Lauren agreed that they first felt pestered by the twins delivering a rude attitude within steps into the villa. Later that night, the eliminated teams decided to celebrate Jen's birthday by baking a large cake along with steaks and mashed potatoes. They discussed who will be eliminated next and the majority predicted Carol & Josh while C.J. and Damien hoped it would be Jack & Allison. *'Leg 7' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. Everyone except Lauren, who was busy reading, traveled down to the beach. C.J. and Damien taught the racers how to surf. Donny surprised the twins and Betty by lasting the longest time on a surfboard. Meanwhile, Erin, Jen and Relina tried to win over free drinks by flirting with the bartenders. Unsuccessful, the three women went back to the beach and attempted surfing. Relina commented on C.J.'s teaching tactics as bossy and then, with a smile, gave up on the concept of surfing altogether. *After Leg 8, Jack & Allison were the sixth team eliminated. Prior to the phone call from the latest eliminated team, the eliminated teams at the villa were treated with massage therapy and passion fruit tea in the backyard. Andy and Lauren talked about never feeling more relaxed. C.J. described his attraction for his masseur and would not be embarrassed to ask for her number. During the phone call, tensions rose between C.J. & Damien and Jack & Allison. They confronted each other about the U-Turn, Allison confessed, and the interrogation quickly escalated into a quarrel resulting with Allison being castigated and called a "rat" by C.J.. After the call, the eliminated teams were annoyed by the twins. Yasmin was considerably irked by C.J. name-calling Allison. Andy believed Allison was smart for U-Turning C.J. & Damien and only the twins could not see fair strategy. To draw in positive vibes, Jen and Erin made "villa-ship bracelets" and chatted about nighttime memories. *After Leg 9, Maggie & Ashley were the seventh team eliminated. Before receiving the call, the eliminated teams played shuffleboard in the backyard. Andy, Damien, Donny, Erin and Relina won the match and were rewarded with tequila shots. After the game, Maggie and Ashley called the villa to inform the other teams of their elimination and told about Carol & Josh being U-Turned by Rob & Vince. All of the teams at the villa were astonished the police officers would make such a move. Later that night, the men decided to surprise the women by hosting a barbecue banquet on the patio. At the feast, the racers discussed which team will win the first season and where the Finish Line could take place. Everyone agreed Carol & Josh have a great chance at winning, though Betty believed Will & Kim would make more interesting winners, and C.J. and Damien would enjoy seeing Rob & Vince earn the US$750,000. *After Leg 10, Rob & Vince were the eighth and final team eliminated. Prior to the call, the eliminated teams packed their belongings and were flown to Montréal, Quebec for an intermediate stop before boarding a flight to "Finale City". At the Air Canada Maple Leaf Lounge, the teams awaited the call from the final duo eliminated and expected either Rob & Vince or Will & Kim phoning in. Rob and Vince then called, much to the dismay of everyone. Vince revealed the Leg 10 placements to the teams and assumed the fact of unpredictable results. The eliminated teams shared their final thoughts about each team remaining and created a fun chant before boarding their flight to Finale City. *'Leg 11' was the final leg of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1. Jack & Allison, Maggie & Ashley, and Rob & Vince reunited with the other eliminated teams at the Finish Line. Jack and Allison explained their unstable relationship with C.J. and Damien has not changed. Rob and Vince were immediately welcomed from the first five eliminated teams and felt overwhelmed with love. Maggie and Ashley were just excited to see who will step onto the big mat first. Many teams believed Carol & Josh would win the race while Jack and Allison and Rob and Vince had thoughts on Nathan & Rachel. They found out Carol & Josh arrived first and won, Will & Kim snagged second, and Nathan & Rachel came in third. Teams expressed their opinions about the final results at the Finish Line along with their joys and disappointments. Race summary 'Leg 1 (Canada ' → Chile) Airdate: 'April 25, 2008 (foreground), located in the heart of Santiago, Chile, served as the first ever Pit Stop in ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] * Niagara Falls, Ontario, '''Canada (Horseshoe Falls) (Starting Line) * Niagara Falls (Table Rock Welcome Centre) * Mississauga (Toronto Pearson International Airport) to Santiago, Chile (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) * Santiago (Estación Mapocho) * Santiago (Estadio Modelo de Pudahuel(Spanish)) * Santiago (Punto Maestro Construcción) * Santiago (Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop) * Santiago (Plaza de la Constitución) At the starting line of the first season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race, teams opened their clues on top of their bags and were instructed to search Table Rock Welcome Centre for a VIP pass. They had to show the pass to the Canadian mountie guarding the skybridge to cross over Niagara Parkway. Teams then raced to one of eleven Mercedes-Benz C-Class sedans where their next clue spoke of their first destination: Santiago, Chile. The clue informed that the first six teams to check in at the Air Canada counter at Toronto Pearson International Airport would be on the first flight, and the last five teams would be on the second flight leaving 25 minutes later. Upon arriving in Santiago, teams had to travel to Estación Mapocho for their next clue, telling them to head to Estadio Modelo de Pudahuel where they found their first Detour clue: a choice of Drill Kicks or Drill Teams. In Drill Kicks, teammates had to continuously pass a futbol to each other without hitting any cones in less than 30 seconds, then each member must score a goal against a keeper to receive their next clue. In Drill Teams, teams had to double-harness up and pull a speed training sled hauling two 50-lb (23 kg) barbell plates over the length of the field. After reaching the end line, they had to add two 25-lb (11 kg) weights onto the sled and drag it back to the starting point to get their next clue. Teams were then sent to Punto Maestro Construcción to pick up a 5-m long lumber and toolbox, and deliver them on foot to nearby Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop which held the first Roadblock, asking "Who points you in the right direction?". Using the items from the previous task, including a map and compass, one team member had to construct a signpost – nailing arrows incised with Santiago municipalities to point in the cardinal direction where the districts are located – to receive the next clue. The clue told teams to head to the Pit Stop on Plaza de la Constitución. 'Leg 2 (Chile ' → Venezuela) Airdate: 'May 2, 2008 , teams dressed as Chilean huasos to attempt a calf-herding Roadblock.]] * ''or Santiago (Terminal San Borja/Estación Alameda) to Rancagua, Cachapoal (Terminal O'Higgins/Estación Rancagua) * Rancagua (Plazuela Marcelino Champagnat(Spanish)) * Rancagua (Medialuna Monumental(Spanish)) * Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) to Caracas, 'Venezuela ' (Simón Bolívar International Airport) * Caracas (Teleférico Warairarepano – Cerro El Ávila) * Caracas (Sabas Nieves(Spanish)) or Galipán(Spanish) (La Hacienda Vieja) * Caracas (Bolívar Square) Teams were given the choice to take either a bus or train to Rancagua and find a man named Lucas at Plazuela Marcelino Champagnat. Lucas handed teams their next clue, directing them to Medialuna Monumental where they had to take a number for the '''Roadblock, asking "Who is not afraid of a stampede?". One team member had to don a chamanto and properly saddle a horse, then herd a calf on horseback into the enclosure matching the taken number. If the team member finishes in less than 5 minutes, he or she will receive the next clue. If a team member scares or injures a calf, the next clue would be given, but teams would have to wait out a 2-hour penalty at the Pit Stop before checking in. The Roadblock clue informed teams to fly to Caracas, Venezuela. After teams landed in Caracas, they had to travel to Teleférico Warairarepano and ride the gondola up to Cerro El Ávila in El Ávila National Park where they came across a Detour: a choice between Artistry or Creativity. In Artistry, teams rode the gondola back into the city and traveled to the trailhead of Sabas Nieves. There, they had to carry ten spooky Venezuelan diablo masks up the trail to a drop-off station at Loma Serrano and paint the masks to make a uniform set to receive their next clue. In Creativity, teams had to travel to La Hacienda Vieja in Galipán, change into formal clothes and learn the basis of a pasodoble. After learning the dance, teams had to impress the pretentious bride and groom by performing the choreograph while infusing some of their own moves at the wedding reception. If the couple thinks the performance was creative enough, they will hand over the next clue. The clues led teams to the Pit Stop at Bolívar Square. Leg 3 (Venezuela) Airdate: 'May 9, 2008 , teams were able to see green sea turtles up close.]] * Caracas (Simón Bolívar International Airport) to Gran Roque, Los Roques (Los Roques Airport) * Gran Roque (Faro Holandés(Spanish)) * Gran Roque (Beach) to La Buceadora and back * Gran Roque (Posada Albacora) * Madrisquí(Spanish) ''or Crasquí(Spanish) * Dos Mosquises(Spanish) (Sea Turtle Research Center) * Cayo de Agua(Spanish) (Sandspit) Starting the leg, teams were informed to fly to the Los Roques archipelago. After landing, they had to trek to Faro Holandés where they picked up the next clue containing a map of the islands. The clue instructed them to travel down to the shore and hire a boat to the marvelous dive site of La Buceadora. Once there, teams had to put on snorkel gear and retrieve a box beneath the surface of the water; inside the box held three silver venezolanos. They must return to Gran Roque and trade the coins with beauty queen Dayana Mendoza at Posada Albacora in exchange for their next clue. The clue revealed a '''Detour: a choice between Buoyant or Buried. In Buoyant, teams had to go to Madrisquí Island and perform three windsurfing maneuvers – a curve, a jump, and a loop – in one standing to receive their next clue. In Buried, teams had to scan the marked stretch of beach on Crasquí Island using a metal detector to find their next clue. The clues told teams to boat to the Sea Turtle Research Center on Dos Mosquises Island. Upon arriving on Dos Mosquises, Yasmin & Relina faced their Speed Bump, requiring them to document and fax an observation report of a tortoise to marine biologists and wait for a "Keep Racing!" reply to continue the leg. Teams then encountered the Roadblock, asking "Who has patience?". One team member had to wrap seaweed on the end of a stick and lure a green sea turtle across an obstacle course. After the turtle crosses the finish line, teams will receive their next clue, directing them to the Pit Stop on the Cayo de Agua Island spit. Leg 4 (Venezuela '''→ France)' '''Airdate: '''May 16, 2008 in Auxonne, France.]] * Gran Roque (Los Roques Airport) to Paris, Île-de-France, 'France' (Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport) * Paris (Gare de Lyon) to Dijon, Burgundy (Gare de Dijon-Ville) * Dijon (Moutarde Maille Boutique) ** Saint-Vincent-en-Bresse (Base de Loisirs des Liaurats) * Auxonne (Porte de Comté) * Auxonne (Château d'Auxonne(French) and Art de Coudre ''or Old Arsenal and Rue du Jeu de l'Arc apartments) * Dole, Franche-Comté (Hôtel-Dieu(French)) * Rans (Forges de Rans(French)) * Arc-et-Senans (Royal Saltworks) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to fly to Paris, France and subsequently travel by train to Dijon. Upon arriving in Dijon, they drove in Mercedes-Benz C-Class station wagons to the Maille boutique where they received their next clue and a jar of mustard powder. Along with being advised to keep the powder in their possession until noted otherwise, teams could take the Fast Forward which required them to drive to Base de Loisirs des Liaurats in Saint-Vincent-en-Bresse. There, they had to pour 4 cups (32 oz) of mustard powder into a bathtub filled with 97°F (36.1°C) water and soak themselves in the detoxifying solution. Once a team has bathed 15 minutes in the tub, that team can go directly to the Pit Stop. Other teams had to drive to Porte de Comté in Auxonne where they discovered a Detour: a choice between Fit for a King or Fit for a Queen. In Fit for a King, teams traveled to Château d'Auxonne and had to measure the height, width, and length of the outfit "King Louis the Great" was wearing using anything except a ruler. According to the measurements, teams would then run to Art de Coudre to find a correctly tailored Baroque-style robe. If teams return to the king with a well-fitted, cleanly folded robe, they will receive their next clue. In Fit for a Queen, teams traveled to the former arsenal where they picked up a queen-size brass bed and nightstand, and had to deliver the items 1⁄4 mi (0.4 km) to an apartment complex on Rue du Jeu de l'Arc. Inside an apartment with a route marker, they had to position the furniture to the resident's liking to get their next clue. The Detour clues instructed teams to drive to Hôtel-Dieu in Dole. Upon arriving, they found a Roadblock, asking "Who can smell out the perfect solution?". One team member had to follow elaborate instructions to create a skunk odor removal spray using household ingredients including the mustard powder bought earlier in the leg. After making the spray, the exterminator provided a read on his olfactometer about the initial fetor strength of the team's stench-infested wall. Team members had to spritz the fluid onto a rag and try to wipe their wall to decrease its odor by 60% from the original in order to receive their next clue. The clue instructed teams to Forges de Rans where they had to ride a horse-drawn carriage through Chaux Forest to their Pit Stop, the Royal Saltworks at Arc-et-Senans. Leg 5 (France '''→ Germany) '''Airdate: May 23, 2008 for one of eight stone boxes containing their next clue.]] * Arc-et-Senans to Stuttgart, Baden-Württemberg, Germany (Schlossplatz) * Stuttgart (Mercedes-Benz Headquarters – Mercedes-Benz Werk Untertürkheim) * Stuttgart (Hohenzollern Castle) * Stuttgart (Stuttgart Hauptbahnhof) to Munich, Bavaria (München Hauptbahnhof) * Munich (Hofbräuhaus) * Munich (Olympiaturm Observation Deck) During the Pit Stop, teams boarded a bus and traveled from Arc-et-Senans to an unknown destination, revealed to the viewers to be Stuttgart, Germany. At the start of the leg at Schlossplatz, teams received a key and were informed to travel to the flagship Mercedes-Benz headquarters where they found the Roadblock, asking "Who is in for the ride of their life?". One team member had to choose a driver and a Mercedes-Benz R171. First, team members had to complete a rigorous vehicle test course consisting of bumps, a seesaw, and several sharp turns. After a successful trial run, the driver will take them to a track known as the Wall of Death where they would take a high-speed spin over 175 km/h (110 mi/h), when their cars turned to an almost 90 degree angle, before receiving the next clue. The clue from the Roadblock told teams to head to Hohenzollern Castle and search the perimeter for a stone box. Teams had to open the box with their given key to unlock their next clue. They were instructed to take a train to Munich and find Hofbräuhaus, where they had to drink a boot of beer to receive their next clue. Revealed to be a Detour, teams chose between how they wanted to serve German beer: Beer-By-The-Barrels or Beer-By-The-Handful. In Beer-By-The-Barrels, teams had to transport five beer kegs from a delivery truck to a festival at Königsplatz Square. Teams must arrange the kegs upright on a cart, three on the bottom and two on the top, and sell five pints of beer at €4 to receive their next clue. In Beer-By-The-Handful, teams had to deliver 50 full glasses of beer on foot to Kilians Irish Pub to receive their next clue. The Detour clues sent teams to the Pit Stop on the observation deck of the Olympiaturm. Leg 6 (Germany '''→ Turkey) 'Airdate: '''May 30, 2008 while floating in a hot air balloon.]] * Munich (Max Krug Clock Shop) * Munich (Munich Airport) to Kayseri, 'Turkey (Erkilet International Airport) * Kayseri (Kübra Carpet Shop) * Göreme, Nevşehir Province (Zelve Ören Yeri(Turkish)) * Göreme (Fairy Chimneys) or Ihlara (Church in Ihlara Gorge) * Özkonak (Özkonak Underground City) At the start of the leg, teams had to travel to Max Krug Clock Shop and find a miniature Race envelope resting on the gallery of cuckoo clocks. The clue told them to fly to Kayseri, Turkey. Upon arriving, teams were informed to head to Kübra Carpet Shop where they encountered a Roadblock, asking "Who is 'sew' naive?". One team member had to rummage through many silk rugs for one sewn with a neon fabric, unorthodox to traditional Turkish rugs, and bring it to the textile artist for their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock instructed them to travel to Zelve Ören Yeri where they picked up their Detour clue: a choice between Counting Up or Climbing Down. In Counting Up, teams had to help a crew inflate a hot air balloon near the fairy chimneys. They must board the balloon with a pilot and float 3 km (roughly 2 mi) above ground level where teams will have five minutes to count the total number of fairy chimneys in the flagged area before returning back down. If teams calculated the correct number, the pilot will give teams their next clue. In Climbing Down, teams had to travel to a marked area at the top of Ihlara Gorge in the town of Ihlara and rappel down to a church in the rock caves. They had to search inside the church for a stele giving information of their next location. After retrieving the stele, teams had to use the stairs to return to their taxis. Both clues received from the Detour led teams to the Özkonak Underground City where they found a U-Turn stand. Jack & Allison had chose to U-Turn CJ & Damien. The clue after the U-Turn told teams to locate a kilij in the subterranean tunnels and bring it to the Pit Stop somewhere in the underground city. The last team to sheath their sword was eliminated. Leg 7 (Turkey) Airdate: 'June 6, 2008 , Turkey was at the famous Hagia Sophia.]] * Nevşehir (Nevşehir Bus Station) to Istanbul (Esenler Bus Terminus) * Istanbul (Grand Bazaar) ** Istanbul (Al Jamal Restaurant) * Istanbul (Emirgan Park – Yellow Pavilion ''or Galata Mevlevihanesi) * Istanbul (Süleymaniye Hamam) * Istanbul (Çiçek Pasajı) * Istanbul (Hagia Sophia) The leg began with teams instructed to take a bus to Istanbul, and travel to the Grand Bazaar where they had to find the correct wooden water fountain to get their next clue. The clue turned out to contain the choice of a '''Fast Forward requiring teams to put on a bedlah at Al Jamal Restaurant, and belly dance with the rhythm of an accompanying belly dancer in front of party goers. The first team to complete the dance would win the right to go directly to the Pit Stop. The other teams had to pick up five lamps from a nearby vendor and hang them on a chandelier inside a marked stall to receive their next clue. The next clue revealed a Detour: a choice between Grease or Vertigo. In Grease, teams traveled to the Yellow Pavilion in Emirgan Park and had to change into kisbet to participate in the sport of oil wrestling. To win a round, teams had to put their arms inside the opponent's pouch; they must win three rounds to receive their next clue. In Vertigo, teams traveled to Galata Mevlevihanesi and had to continuously spin with a group of whirling dervishes for ten minutes to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams were directed to Süleymaniye Hamam where they had to scrub a bar of soap on each other until the next clue is visible. Teams had to travel to Çiçek Pasajı and find a table of businessmen and whisper the buzzwords, "Ne benim haber" ("What's my news?" in Turkish), toward them to receive their next clue. Teams found the Roadblock asking, "Who has gotten in sticky situations lately?". One team member had to choose a cart along İstiklal Avenue, dress in vendor garb, and sell 25 cones of Maraş ice cream for 6 liras each. They were told to use the metal rod to serve ice cream. After earning 150 liras, they must trade the money with the main vendor to receive their next clue. Teams were informed to go to the Pit Stop at the infamous Hagia Sophia. Leg 8 (Turkey '''→ India) 'Airdate: '''June 13, 2008 * Istanbul (Istanbul Atatürk Airport) to Chennai, 'India (Chennai International Airport) * Triplicane (Parthasarathy Temple) * Park Town (Chennai Central railway station) to Avadi (Avadi railway station) * Avadi (Heavy Vehicles Factory) * Thiruverkadu (Devi Karumariamman Temple) * Avadi (Avadi railway station) to Park Town (Chennai Central railway station) * Chintadripet (Ritchie Street – Ensons Electronics) * Chepauk (M. A. Chidambaram Stadium) In this Roadblock, team members had to balance bowls lit on fire on their head and hands to complete a traditional Indian dance ritual known as bharatanatyam. After successfully completing the dance without "being burnt", the Indian monk will hand teams their next clue. This Speed Bump required Nathan & Rachel to walk into the marked classroom and learn the Hindi alphabet. Once they finish memorizing the alphabet order and pronunciation, they must go in the assembly room and a teacher will start the Hindi alphabet music. If they sing along to the song in proper order and grammar, they will be able to proceed to their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between CPU Deconstruct or PC Reconstruct. In CPU Deconstruct, teams have to dissassemble CPUs and properly sort out pieces according to its function and size by only using the tools provided. After teams have organized the parts, they will receive their next clue. In PC Reconstruct, teams have to repair a computer by taking out the internal hard drive from the rear and unscrew it. After opening the case, teams must unscrew the actuator parts to take out the platters. They must replace the old platters with the new ones provided by the computer repair clerk. Once completed, teams must do the inverse and hook back the wires to be able to access the computer. Teams will receive their next clue from the repair clerk when the monitor reads, "Correct!". Additional tasks * Upon arriving at the temple, teams had to listen in to a robotic fortune teller for their next clue. * After finishing the Roadblock, teams delivered by marked auto rickshaws, five boxes each weighing about 14 kilograms (about 30 pounds) of books, toys, school supplies, and new clothes to a local primary school. After giving the boxes to the school superintendent, she will hand teams their next clue. * At the electronic market, teams had to log into a Dell laptop and click on the video player icon. They received a surprise video message from their loved ones before being revealed their next clue. Leg 9 (India '''→ United States) 'Airdate: '''June 20, 2008 * Chennai (Chennai International Airport) to Anchorage, Alaska, 'United States (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) * Anchorage (Campbell Airstrip) to Willow (Willow Airport) * Talkeetna (Yentna Station Roadhouse) * Susitna River In this Roadblock, team members had to choose a sled dog team and hitch them onto a winter sled. They must use a map and compass to find their way to one of the Iditarod race checkpoints, Yentna Station. While the chosen team member is finding their way to the checkpoint, the other team member will be driven to the location by a 2008 Mercedes-Benz CLK350 at a speed of 65 mph. In this Detour, teams chose between Icebreaker or Sledge Maker. In Icebreaker, teams had to dig through one of 25 snow hills to find one of five frozen ATVs. Once teams find a vehicle, they then had to melt a 5x5 cubic inch block of ice from their tub outdoors containing an ATV key. Teams must find the correct key to start the vehicle and ride it to 2006 Iditarod champion, Jeff King, to receive their next clue. In Sledge Maker, teams had to build a dog sled by using the tools and parts provided. The catch is, teams had to find their parts inside the dense, snowy forest. After finding all 10 pieces and getting the dog sled construction approved, teams must attach a dog harness to it and choose three sled dogs. When teams complete a lap around the marked trail with their dogs, teams will receive their next clue from 2007 Iditarod champion, Lance Mackey. Additional tasks * Upon leaving at their departure time for this leg, teams had to figure out which one of the 50 United States' flags they were given and fly to that state's biggest city. * At Campbell Airstrip, teams signed up for one of three charter flights to Willow each departing 30 minutes apart. * Upon arriving at Susitna River, teams had to strap on snowshoes and walk across the frozen river to get to the Pit Stop. Leg 10 (United States) Airdate: '''June 27, 2008 * Palmer (Musk Ox Farm) * Anchorage (Anchorage Historic Depot) * Anchorage (Superstar Pastry Design) * Anchorage (Goose Lake Park) * Matanuska Glacier Park For this Detour, teams chose between Fill'er Up or Fix 'Em Up. In Fill'er Up, teams had to unload a large coal tender and put the coal into wheelbarrows where teams must transport it to a marked steam engine's firebox. They must shovel the coal into the firebox as many times desired until the tender is empty, then the train conductor will hand teams their next clue. In Fix 'Em Up, teams had to repair three rail tracks by taking out the original tracks and throw them in the scrapyard pile. Then, teams must go into the blacksmith tent and get three new tracks and install them in their respectful places to receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, team members had to use the provided tools to climb a wall of ice to reach their next clue and then climb down. '''Additional tasks * At the Musk Ox Farm, teams had to silently walk into a muskox pen to retrieve a clue from the clue box on the fence post. * At Superstar Pastry Design, teams ordered a six-pound Baked Alaska while the baker flambéed the cake. Teams must finish eating the cake in less than 15 minutes or receive a 30-minute penalty. Once finishing this task, the head baker will hand teams their next clue. * Upon arriving at Goose Lake Park, teams had to find a golden egg somewhere around the park. When cracking the egg open, teams will be revealed their next clue. * After finishing the Roadblock, teams followed a marked trail to their Pit Stop. Leg 11 (United States '''→ Canada) 'Airdate: '''July 4, 2008 * Anchorage (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) to Iqaluit, Nunavut, 'Canada (Iqaluit Airport) * Iqaluit (City Landfill Center) * Iqaluit (Dock) to Long Island * Iqaluit (Main Dock) * Iqaluit (Iqaluit Skate Park) * Iqaluit (Road to Nowhere Street Sign) * Iqaluit (Road to Nowhere - Dead End) * Apex (Old Hudson's Bay Company Site) In this season's final Roadblock, team members had to open their ice chest - obtained from the main dock - containing ice blocks of twenty recognizable places encountered from different legs of the race. Without breaking the blocks, they had to slide in a tall slot the order in which the locations were visited to receive their next clue. Additional note * Teams received a Nokia 6110 Navigator at the beginning of the leg which they were told not to use until further instructions. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at the landfill area, teams must search among the trash for a marked glass bottle containing jumbled numbers. They must input the numbers in the Nokia 6110 GPS system and follow the instructions to find their next route marker. * At the dock, teams must row a small aluminum boat to Long Island and carry their vessel to the portage to receive their next clue from a Nunavummiut native. * At Long Island, teams took a thrilling ride on wakeboards from the island to the main Iqaluit dock. After arriving at the dock, teams had to reel in a giant ice chest holding their next clue. The chest will be used later in the leg. * At the skate park, each team must don safety gear and perform a set of tough rollerblade tricks to earn their next clue. Route map